


Snowed In With The Enemy

by dutchmoxie



Series: Enjonine Christmas week 2k15 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hate to Love, Holidays, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone but fucking Enjolras, Eponine thinks as the snow keeps falling outside his uncle's cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In With The Enemy

Day 1: Winter Wonderland

_Hour 1_

Enjolras’ uncle had a cabin, like many people of his ilk. Those fancy, fancy people who had the money to throw at random houses and cabins all around the country instead of spending all their money on rent.

Eponine wasn’t jealous - or bitter. No, not at all.

No, she was fucking furious. Because the world hated her, she was now stuck in this stupid fucking cabin with fucking _Enjolras_ himself. The rest of their friends had been sane enough to check the weather reports, and they were safe at home while Eponine just had to be stuck in a rickety cabin (with too many fucking amenities) in the middle of the worst snowstorm they’d seen in at least a decade.

There was plenty of food (ugh, rich people) and they even had a big bathtub and excellent heating (her own apartment didn’t even have that). But it was the company that was truly lacking.

Gabriel Enjolras was an obnoxious idiot who did not understand that she really did not want to be there. Not with him anyway.

She liked his friends - those were fun guys who knew how to party. Enjolras was basically the sole exception. The only way this could have been more awkward is if it had been Marius in here with her - that awkward, awkward time when she had that stupid fucking crush on him would have come back in vivid technicolor. Luckily there was no danger of that EVER happening with fucking Enjolras.

Ugh, just… Fucking and Enjolras right after each other made her want to vomit.

_Hour 7_

The snow had not let up. Her stupid friends were still at home, not responding to her SOS texts complaining about Enjolras’ imminent death at her hands.

He had been playing way too nice and it was getting on her nerves so badly. Instead of honoring her with his usual disdainful look, he was smiling politely and making lunch and dinner for the both of them with his surprisingly good cooking skills.

It was gross and disturbing and he needed to fucking stop.

“Something has to be wrong with him,” she complained to Grantaire on the phone. “I suspect a pod person. Or a body switch. Has Combeferre been acting especially annoying today?”

Freaky Friday was pretty much the only explanation that made sense. Even though it was Thursday still.

“I wouldn’t know,” Grantaire shrugged. “I’ve been staying in.”

With Grantaire, that meant that he’d been boning his boyfriend for most of the day - that or creating art together. Which wasn’t even a euphemism for those two. Jehan wrote the words while R created the images to go with them.

They complemented each other, which was really everything Eponine ever wanted for herself. But she was never going to have that. Slum girls didn’t get happy endings.

“Not even Marius has come up for air enough to check in,” she sighed, so damn disappointed in everyone she knew.

Why were all her friends so disgustingly in love? It was gross and annoying and even her sister was dating one of these idiots. She made Grantaire promise to check in with her regularly before she signed off.

When Enjolras knocked on the door, she pretended to be asleep.

_Hour 16_

Of course he was a fucking morning person. It was like, eight in the morning on a Friday without work, and damn Enjolras was up and at ‘em, puttering around the kitchen. The clang of the fancy kitchen equipment was what woke her, tangled in heavy blankets and feeling blissfully warm.

There was something to be said for fancy stuff - she did not think she had ever been this warm in her own apartment. At her place, keeping even a toe outside of the blanket was risking frostbite. Gods, heating was just so damn expensive.

Fucking money.

And Gabriel Enjolras and his stupid family just had so much of it.

She tried to look out the window while remaining in her warm cocoon of blankets, just to see if the stupid snow had gotten better yet, and promptly fell onto the cold floor.

At least the blankets broke her fall a little.

“Eponine?” Enjolras did not bother with knocking. “Are you alright?”

She was probably going to have a bruise, which sucked, but the opened door let the scent from the kitchen waft in. It smelled of waffles.

Maybe this idiot wasn’t all bad.

_Hour 19_

She took it all back. He was that bad. He had been hovering around her all morning, staring at her from the corner of his eye while he did whatever chores he could think of and she read a random book in the coziest armchair ever.

Was it something she was wearing? He’d seen her in this huge sweater before. He’d seen her crappy old leggings before too. Maybe he hadn’t seen her with bare feet before, but that was certainly not the part of her he kept staring at.

Seriously, was there something on her face? She’d wiped it like a dozen times - no whipped cream could have endured this much.

“Take a picture,” she finally just told him, “it’ll last longer.”

The idiot just blushed and tried to be sneakier about his glances. The operative word there being “tried”. What the hell was wrong with him anyway?

_Hour 23_

It had been almost a day. Nothing had changed. The snow was still ridiculous, Enjolras was still being nice and sneaking glances, and she was still thoroughly confused.

Also, cabin fever was definitely becoming a thing. Not only was this cabin not big enough for her to keep her distance from fucking Enjolras, but she was also in desperate need of some time outside. But seeing as the snow was currently piled over a foot high, she knew that was not going to happen in the near future.

Pretty soon she was going to start climbing the walls. Or climbing something.

Reading books could only keep her entertained for so long. Seriously, if it had been anyone else in here with her she would have suggested some other way to keep themselves… entertained for the time being.

But with Enjolras? Nope, never gonna happen. She was not that desperate - yet?

“Stop staring at me,” she sniped, a little more angrily this time.

“I wasn’t,” he stammered.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? If he kept at it, she was going to start missing his haughty looks and comments about her inferiority - or what she thought were comments about her inferiority. He was never very open about that.

“You were,” she refused to just let it go. “And it’s weird. You’re never nice to me. Don’t just start now.”

He couldn’t look her in the eye anymore. What the hell was up with that?

“I have to go,” Enjolras practically ran into the bathroom.

_Hour 24_

Wow, he’d been in there for at least half an hour. Was he primping? Was he delaying his return because he was scared of her? She kinda hoped it was the latter.

The Great Gabriel terrified of her? It was basically a dream come true.

But sitting out here without having him around to annoy? Super boring.

She’d tiptoed back and forth between the bathroom and the couch a couple of times, and she’d heard the water turn off about a minute or so ago. He had to come out soon - and she had a lot of things she could say to keep herself occupied.

The door opened - no creaking, damn that properly oiled door - and she made sure to face it properly, so she could see every twitch or blush in response to her words. It was going to be so very - naked.

Enjolras had come out of the bathroom - covered only by a tiny towel around his waist area, that he was holding very carefully to make sure it didn’t… slip.

Water droplets were still slowly running down his chest - and what a chest it was.

Oh god, it had only been twenty-four hours. She was not this desperate! No way her cabin fever was bad enough to jump on this! This being him.

“Why are you naked?” she just had to ask.

Hello foot in mouth disease. It had been a while.

“I am not naked,” Enjolras was blushing again, and she could see how far it spread.

“That washcloth doesn’t count,” she just could not let this go.

Why not, for fuck’s sake? She should have kept her mouth shut and let him get dressed - this was just making this weird tension shit get worse. Enjolras had even managed to muster up the courage to look at her again. And that was so not helping with the whole letting him walk away thing.

Was this what other people called eye sex? Because it was kinda doing something for her, with Enjolras meeting her gaze head on, and him being kinda hot and all. Okay, she’d known that last bit for a while, but she’d never been so obviously confronted with it.

And there was nothing to distract her - nothing but him.

This was definitely going to lead to some seriously bad decision making, the kind she was kind of notorious for back home. Grantaire was going to laugh his ass off, and while she really did not want to give him that kind of satisfaction, she was probably still going to go there. Because she was bored, and Enjolras was hot, and he was naked and right there.

So she pulled off her big sweater, stepping closer to him in only a tanktop and her crappy leggings. Enjolras stepped back at first, not sure of what she’d do.

“Just stand still,” she ordered.

“You hate me,” he reminded her even as she leaned in.

“So?” she shrugged, putting her hand on his bare shoulder.

She pulled him down to her level and planted one on him. After a few seconds of surprise, he was actually a good kisser, whirling them around until she was up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Enjolras nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped into his mouth, wiggling against him for better friction.

The towel dropped to the ground and she didn’t care. His hands were roaming underneath her top and she’d decided to leave a nice hickey on his neck to remember her by. Because he was totally into her - of course that was what the staring had been about.

When his mouth started moving south, she gasped. He was so fucking warm, and the wetness of his skin no longer bothered her.

If his following move hadn’t made a lamp crash to the floor, she probably would have fucked him, or let him fuck her, against that very wall.

As it were, the crash sobered her up real quickly.

“This never happened,” Eponine pushed him away.

Enjolras just picked up his towel and finally made his way to his bedroom, while she tried really hard not to watch him walk away. Damn.

_Hour 28_

She’d been hiding in her room ever since… The Accident.

Damn right it was an accident - she couldn’t have meant to do that, to get all up in his - admittedly slightly sexy - business like that. Okay, she sort of meant to, but she could blame it all on the cabin fever, on the being locked in with this idiot.

Yeah, this had nothing to do with feelings and everything to do with uncontrolled horniness - so why did that sound so much like denial?

She did not like Enjolras one bit! He’d been surprisingly nice to her over the last day (oh God, she’d turned into a total ho-bag after just a _day_?!) but that was not enough of a reason to like him or anything. And she didn’t.

Because he was rich and conceited and arrogant and annoying and did she mention a rich fucking snob? Because he was. Only not really, right?

Ugh, she did not want to think about this anymore.

A knock on the door.

“Dinner is ready,” Enjolras sounded completely unruffled, damn him.

“I’ll be right out,” she muttered, trying to gather her wits.

At least he’d have clothes on this time.

_Hour 30_

Dinner was good. The conversation was awkward. She tried really hard not to think of the things she would normally be doing on a Friday night.

The snow was starting to melt a little - she just hoped that there’d be no new snow to replace the current piles of slush keeping her from escaping this place and the man in it. She could avoid him for at least a week once she got back home. Once they - drove back to the city together for four whole hours with nothing but each other and the car stereo for company.

Yeah, that was not going to be awkward at all - even less room than they had now.

“Eponine,” the man in question interrupted her thoughts. “If it doesn’t snow tonight, I’m thinking about going back to the city tomorrow, if that’s okay with you. I’m sure you’d rather be with your friends and family right now.”

God yes. So much yes.

“Sure,” she tried to sound non committal. “I’ll pack my shit.”

_Hour 42_

She would miss the comfy bed and the big bedroom. But that was about it.

All her stuff was in the car, and she was wearing her snow boots. Now where was that idiot driver? She wanted to be on the road already, and seeing as all of his clothes were already in the vehicle, all that was missing was him.

“Hey moron, where are you?” she shouted into the cabin.

There was no response, and that was worrying. Something could have happened, maybe, and while she did have a driver’s license, she totally was not comfortable driving this expensive penis metaphor home in this type of weather.

“Yo, Enjy,” she entered the cabin, just to be sure.

He hated that damn nickname - he had to respond to it, if only by insulting the person stupid enough to use it. And yet, she still did not get a response.

“Enjolras, seriously,” she sighed, finding her way to his bedroom. “What’s your damage?”

After almost tripping over his coat that was randomly thrown onto the floor, she had finally found his room.

“Gabriel Enjolras,” she hollered.

“Yes?” he opened the door, shit-eating grin in place.

Well, that was new. Or, completely not new, really.

“Were you seriously just waiting for me to use your first name?” she was ready to hit him.

He shrugged, picked up his coat from the floor - damn he did have a nice ass - and walked towards the car.

“Are you coming?” he asked.

Well, looked like everything was back to normal. She could go back to comfortably hating him from the warmth of his stupid car.

And they could live their lives, pretending that these last two days had never happened.


End file.
